


~Darling, look at what we've done~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Exams, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hyunjin is there for like only three secs, I've always wanted to write something like this, Jisung calls Minho Kitty, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, binge eating, kind of a shared blame, minsung are both whipped, minsung fight then make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: The sound of keys in the lock makes him freeze and hold his breath. Little does he know that Jisung had also been struggling on the other side of the door mere seconds ago.In the span of a few moments the door is being pushed open and the two boys' eyes meet. The atmosphere is heavy mainly because they're both not that good with apologies. Jisung clears his throat as Minho continues to stare at him, wide eyed."Hey" he mutters softly and a bit awkwardly."Hey yourself" Minho responds in an equally soft tone.~~OrMinho is stressed. Jisung is stressed. They fight. And here is the aftermath.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	~Darling, look at what we've done~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Hope that everyone's okay. I've been wanting to write this for a while so I'm excited that I finally got to do it. Hope you enjoy!!~~

Exam period is almost over for Jisung. His final exam is in just a few hours and he's spent the entire night studying for it. To say that he's just tired would be an understatement. He's fucking exhausted and more stressed than he's ever been. Cause if he doesn't do well he's doomed.

His boyfriend has just finished his own exams. Because he's a dance major, he also has to be evaluated on his dancing skills at the end of every semester. Preparing a choreography for this evaluation takes too much time and energy and it always leaves Minho sore and tired, his energy drained.

So it's needless to say that they're both not at their best. And as Jisung is trying to study Minho is laying on the couch, next to him, unable to get up and do things on his own as he's held back by his aching body and mainly by his ankle, which he has twisted twice in the past.

He's called out to Jisung many times asking him to get him an ice pack if he can, reminding him to eat lunch and not to overwork himself, offering to help him revise if he wants to. And Jisung really appreciates his boyfriend caring for him, he knows that Minho needs to be taken care of too now that he's hurt. But for god's sake. He can't focus at all if the elder interrupts him every ten minutes. He's agitated and anxious and ready to snap.

"Hey, Sung...Um could you-"

"Hyung! For the love of god. Can you just stop annoying me for a second?" Jisung yells angrily.

Pain flashes in Minho's eyes, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it."  
He looks infuriated, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glaring at Minho.

"I'm gonna go study somewhere else. I'll be back after my exam."

And with that, Jisung packs his books and leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Minho sits up and stares at the closed door, trying to register what just happened. A hot tear rolls down his cheek. What's wrong with him? Why is he crying? He almost never cries.

But right now he's sensitive. He's tired and he's in pain. And he just made his other half mad. He needs to let the dam burst open for a little while. He has the right to be vulnerable too sometimes. He's not always gonna be able to hide his feelings. So for now, he lets himself go. He doesn't try to stop the tears from flowing. He curls up to himself on the couch, covers up with a blanket and cries until he falls asleep with puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and a heavy chest.

~~

Jisung checks the time on his phone. It's already five pm. That means he's spent three hours studying in the library. He has to head to campus quickly. The exam starts in half an hour. He runs his hands through his messy, black hair and sighs. He shouldn't have yelled at Minho like that earlier. He's mad at himself. The only thing he wants to do is go back home to his Minho, hold him close and tell him how wrong he was to have snapped like that. Jisung tries hard not to cry because that will mess up his brain even more. He doesn't need that before his most crucial exam of the semester.

He gathers his things and swings his backpack over his shoulder. And as he's walking through the corridors he debates on whether he should call Minho or not. He really wants to apologise but he thinks that maybe the older boy needs sometime for himself.

He reaches the auditorium, where his exam is held at and decides not to call Minho. After he's done he's gonna run home as fast as he can to thankfully talk things out with him. He knows that his boyfriend doesn't hold grudges, especially at him, but he's still guilty. He's guilty cause he made Minho sad, cause he was selfish and mean to him.

He enters the auditorium and sits down amongst the rest of the students. Hyunjin waves at him from where he's sitting and questions the frown on his friend's face.

"What happened?" he mouths.

"I fought with Minho hyung." Jisung mouths back.

~~

Minho wakes up with a throbbing headache.

His eyes are sore from crying and he's uncomfortably hot and sweaty under the blanket he had covered himself with earlier.

He takes in his surroundings. The clock on the wall tells him that it's six in the evening. The events of the previous hours come flooding in his mind and suddenly he feels sad again. Jisung isn't home yet. His exam ends at eight.

Minho checks his phone. No missed calls, no messages... He was kind of hoping that Jisung would have called. He doesn't blame him though.

"He must've been focused only on studying. This exam is really important to him." Minho thinks.

He gets up and limps to the kitchen where he gets a new ice pack for his ankle and a bag of chips from the cupboard. Eating junk food is a coping mechanism of his. His nerves calm down and he feels more relaxed if he's full.

He returns to the couch and curls up to himself again, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on to some random variety show. He spends the next two hours like that, watching various shows and binge eating snacks. And if he sheds another tear or two nobody needs to know.

The sound of keys in the lock makes him freeze and hold his breath. Little does he know that Jisung had also been struggling on the other side of the door mere seconds ago.

In the span of a few moments the door is being pushed open and the two boys' eyes meet. The atmosphere is heavy mainly because they're both not that good with apologies. Jisung clears his throat as Minho continues to stare at him, wide eyed.

"Hey" he mutters softly and a bit awkwardly.

"Hey yourself" Minho responds in an equally soft tone.

Jisung walks further inside and closes the door behind him.

"How'd it go? The exam i mean."

From his body language alone, Minho can easily understand how nervous Jisung is. The way he's biting slightly on his lower lip and fidgeting with the keys in his small hands reveal all that Minho needs to know. After spending years and years side by side Minho can read Jisung like an open book.

"It went well. Really well...Um can I- Can I sit next to you?" he asks hesitantly.

"Go ahead"

And that's how they find themselves seated side by side on the couch, both guilty and anxious, their eyes refusing to meet. Jisung breaks their awkward silence, the tone of his voice soft and genuine.

"Listen, I'm sorry for earlier... I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It was a total dick move. I just couldn't focus. I was a bit nervous I guess..."

Minho reaches his hand out to rub soothing circles onto the boys thigh.

"I know, Jisungie. It's alright." he says. "And I'm sorry too. I know I was a bit bothersome earlier. I shouldn't have interrupted you so many times.""

Jisung looks at him and his eyes look wet, tears threatening to spill.

"No, baby you weren't bothersome. I was just pressed and I took it all out on you. And I-" he pauses as he notices how Minho's own eyes are red and swollen.

"Oh my goodness. Were you- Were you crying? Hyung did I make you cry?" his voice is shaky as he takes Minho's face in his hands. Minho tries to look away but Jisung's gaze follows his own. He doesn't like people seeing him cry. He doesn't like to be vulnerable. It's all it takes for his tears to start falling again. Jisung panics. He knows that Minho rarely cries. And knowing that he made him so sad he starts crying himself.

"Baby, kitty, no- No please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry" Jisung mutters frantically.

Minho just shakes his head and surges forward, enveloping Jisung in an embrace.

"It's alright. Don't panic please." he tells Jisung in between light sobs. "It wasn't you that made me cry, baby. Let's say that the argument was just the breaking point." He hides his face in Jisung's chest, wetting the younger boy's shirt with his tears. "I was just tired and in pain and you were tired too. And very, very nervous." he continues. "It kinda just happened. Don't blame yourself too much, yeah? We're both at fault."

Jisung lays down against the backrest, letting Minho collapse further into his chest.

"I'm sorry..." he says softly, planting a kiss on Minho's forehead.

"It's okay. Let's leave it behind now."

And in the end, they do leave it behind. They have a hot bath together and cuddle in the bathtub, limbs entangled and kisses peppered everywhere, all over soft skin. Before they fall asleep, Jisung rubs Minho's sore shoulders and spreads some soothing ointment onto his hurt ankle, so that the pain will die down for a little while.

They're happy and in peace as they hold each other under the covers. Because after all, arguments and fights are nothing to a love like theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated~ <3


End file.
